


Nightmare

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Soul world, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes
Summary: “Steve?” Steve stirred and rolled over to face his friend.“Yes Buck?” He said, still half-asleep. Bucky started at him for a second before putting hishand on Steve’s chest. He closed his eyes, feeling for Steve’s heartbeat, Steve closed his eyes too.





	Nightmare

Nightmare

 

“Steve?” Steve stirred and rolled over to face his friend.

 

“Yes Buck?” He said, still half-asleep. Bucky started at him for a second before putting his hand on Steve’s chest. He closed his eyes, feeling for Steve’s heartbeat, Steve closed his eyes too.

 

“Still here Buck,” Steve said. Bucky kept his hand on Steve’s chest. Steve half-smiled, pulling Bucky closer to him. Bucky started to shiver.

 

“Steve?” Bucky said again. Steve felt something wet fall on his chest.

 

“Are you cold?” Steve asked.Bucky whimpered and nodded, trying to not let Steve know he was crying. By now, Steve was resting his chin on the top of Bucky’s head, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of Bucky. Bucky put his ear to Steve’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

“Steve,” Bucky said. The heartbeat faded. Bucky pulled away, surprised.

 

“Steve?” Steve laid there on the bed, eyes unblinking and ghostly, Bucky’s breathing quickened at the sight.

 

“Steve!” It was then when Bucky saw the knife wound placed skillfully at Steve’s heart. Blood had stained the bed sheets. It dripped onto the sweatshirt Bucky was wearing, the sweatshirt he had borrowed from Steve. The knife that had appeared in Bucky’s left hand was dark to the hilt.

 

Bucky screamed and sat up, breathing quickly and taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. The Soul World hadn’t changed, not since Bucky fell asleep, and not since he’d gotten there. Sam had appeared within seconds of Bucky’s scream.

 

“You good, man?” Sam asked Bucky. The nightmare played over in Bucky’s head, the Soul World was cruel, as if Thanos wanted people to suffer inside of it. Along with Bucky’s arrival to the Soul World, his nightmares had also returned.

 

“I’m good,” Bucky said. “Just a nightmare.”


End file.
